Memories of the Sand
by Fire's Dew
Summary: A story of a forgotten curse, and a forbidden love. Who is that man with the blurred face? Read and Review


Hello! This is my first time writing a fanfic for any movie, so forgive me if it's not that good! ^-^

Enjoy the story, and please feel free to give any and all comments on it. ^-^

(by the way, I can't remember where they placed Imhotep when they buried him, so let's just pretend he's in a pyramid, ok? Also, I haven't yet seen the Mummy Returns, yet, so this is a little AU. Got it? Good! ^-^)

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned The Mummy, I don't. *sigh* Oh well. At least I own this story! ^-^

Memories of the Sand 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Aneko watched as the scenery passed her by.

Months of intense emotions of loneliness, a longing for something, _someone_ had engulfed her spirit like never before.

Seeking refuge in Egypt, she had travelled to the desert to sort out the strange dreams she had been having, and to enjoy another culture that had fascinated her ever since she was young.

Pushing back her long dark hair away from her face, Aneko sat down on the large block at the foot of on a Pyramids, and lay down completely, stretching her body out across the massive block.

Closing her eyes from the light of the ever-shining sun, Aneko felt her body relax as she fell into sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"My love."

Aneko turned without willing it. Her body was acting all on its own. 

"My love." She whispered huskily, her arms rising and eyes finally opening to see whom she was speaking to.

The face was blurred, but it clearly showed the rest of the person. A well-built man, with strange garments was nearing her, his body so close to her own she could almost smell the strange scent of papyrus on his body.

Her body moved towards him in a strange seductive way she was not familiar in doing.

Raising her hand she made a circle in front of his face and he did the same to her.

Wondering what on earth she was doing was the last thought before his began consuming her own.

A strange hunger bore up from the depths of her body and Aneko felt her knees weaken with the electricity she felt.

The hunger grew stronger and she and the strange man devoured each other almost literally, can't seeming to have enough of each other.

**BANG**

They both started and stepped back. Aneko felt a growing sense of dread push the passion she felt back.

A dagger was in her hand. How did that get there?

Her mouth was moving, but she couldn't really understand what she was saying, only seeing herself push the man away in a fear…of something.

Loud footsteps sounded, they were getting closer.

The man hid just as the curtain opened.

A tall stately man walked in, his features also blurred. He was a bit of the portly side and stunk of sweat and horse dung.

Aneko felt complete hate and repulsion from inside herself, but strangely her body took on a revealing pose, as if to enticing the man closer.

He did, but grabbed her arm, pointing to smudged markings on her arm that she did not even notice she had.

Shouting at her in a different language, Aneko felt the hand concealing the dagger come forth a stab the fleshy stomach of the man.

The one hiding in the shadows came out, and together she felt him near her as he stabbed the heavy man together, almost in rhythm, in and out, in and out, the knives flew, drenching the floor and her clothing in the man's blood. A sickening smell wafted to her nose and she dropped the knife.

The man slide to the floor, dead.

**BANG!**

Footsteps sounded again, this time, Aneko felt complete despair, this was worse then before, something horrible was going to happen.

She and the man were arguing, finally Aneko felt herself push the man out of the room completely as the curtain opened abruptly.

They looked like guards, with metal armour covering their bodies, and long wicked spears pointed at her, their other hand ready with a sharp curved sword, hard faces ready to slaughter her. 

She wouldn't let them do that.

Knife in hand, Aneko closed her eyes and plunged the knife deep within, dimly hearing a shout, or scream, was it form her? The pain was overwhelming for a few brief seconds before all faded away and into nothingness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aneko opened her eyes in shock. Hands flew to her stomach, feeling for anything where she had felt the knife plunge deep within her.

A small pink birthmark was all that was there.

Exhaling loudly, Aneko closed her eyes again, her lips felt sore, as if that man had really kissed her.

Slightly shaking her head, Aneko got up form the rock and walked to the opening in the pyramid.

Walking inside, the darkness seemed to surround her, the small light from the torch she had light from the opening seemed pitifully small.

Following the straight path, Aneko noticed a small opening in the corridor, almost big enough for a woman her size, but really looked as if ones shouldn't go within.

Feeling slightly adventuress, Aneko placed the torch though the opening and looked inside.

A large chamber, empty of everything was what lay before her light. 

Making a quick decision, Aneko slid her body through the opening, coughing as some sand entered her throat.

Shaking the sand off from her short blouse and short jeans, Aneko quickly clipped her hair back to prevent it from getting in her face.

Torch in hand, she explored the empty chamber.

Wind sounded in the corridor, a small sound of the sand rustled, disturbed by the age-old wind startled her.

Chiding herself for being shaken so easily, Aneko brought the torch close to where she felt the wind, near another small opening in the chamber.

**WHISH**

"Ah!"

Aneko shook as the torch suddenly flamed up into her face before burning out completely.

"Oh no."

Aneko felt the darkness now; it was suffocating her, without mercy.

 _"Anck-Su-Namun."_

Aneko felt her breath caught in her throat.

"Hello? Anybody there?" 

The wind rustled harder now, the sand piercing the tender flesh of her arms and legs.

"_Anck…"_

The deep vibrating tones of the voice made her involuntarily relax.

It was soothing, yet so completely frightening.

Struggling to control her feelings, Aneko shuffled forward to where she believed the entrance to be.

Her arms outstretched, ready to stop when she felt the wall.

"_Love…."_

"Whose there?"

Aneko felt fear now, she knew she wasn't imaging anything; somebody was there, talking to her. Was this some sort of sick tourist joke some local boys played? Or were there really mummies ready to destroy all trespassers?

Wind sounded harder now, the sand scratching and tearing at her flesh.

The tears built up in her eyes and the wind grew to strong to fight.

Suddenly her body slammed back against the wall, her arms and legs immobilized against the terrible wind.

"_H…e...l…p…"_ Her voice sounded so pitifully weak even to her own ears.

The wind softened, the sand was no longer there, only the sheer force of the wind kept her prisoner.

"_So. You have come."_

The voice spoke it sounded much closer then before. 

Aneko didn't know what to say. This seemed too strange, yet almost…

"Who are you?" She croaked out, the wind pushed her head back against the wall, almost cushioning her body and head from the hard rock.

_"You do not know me?"_

Aneko hesitated before answering.

The voice seemed so familiar to her, yet where she knew it from she didn't know.

"I don't think so." She answered softly.

The wind stopped blowing complete and Aneko felt her body fall harshly to the floor.

Not even a rustle of sand sounded, everything seemed as it was before. Empty. Complete nothingness.

Terror began to grow again, Aneko pushed herself up and completely disoriented walked to where she though the wall to be.

"_Remember…"_

Darkness darker then before flooded her. She had fallen asleep; she knew it, yet…she felt awake all at once_._

Somebody gently touched her wrist; strong fingers of a man took her hands.

Frightened, Aneko tried to fight, struggling against the power she felt.

Warm arms embraced her, bringing her up against the full length of a man.

"How can you not remember?" He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"Who are you?" Aneko asked, tensing up.

She could almost feel the frown on the man's face, almost as if he was expecting something different.

"Anck-Su-Namun. My love, how can I go thousands of years waiting for you to release me, only to have you not remember?"

He sounded so familiar, where did she hear him before?

He lifted one hand from her and placed his hand against her forehead.

"Remember my love." He whispered gently to her.

Aneko felt her body slacken as the heat of his hand grew and seemed to penetrate her very mind. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Miss?"

Aneko stared at herself oddly. She was in eighteenth century clothing, all proper and neat. But she was in Egypt. 

Again she had no control of her body, and she was speaking in a strange accent she assumed to be British.

"Take me to the Pyramids." She ordered harshly.

The trip was long and tiresome, but she finally ended up at the pyramid. Ordering all the men away, Adram felt herself walked up the steps of the pyramid.

"So close." She breathed.

Aneko felt confusion. So close to what?

"I tried my love, tried again and again, and now we will be together. I am sorry for not being able to bring you back sooner, try as I might, I have never gotten this close before. Years of saving, years of trying so hard, now my love, we will be together again soon." 

Walking forward, with her body literally trembling with anticipation, she felt the winds stirring.

"_My love._"

**ZING**

Aneko looked down at her stomach. Again it was pierced, but not voluntarily.

A long brutal-looking arrowhead looked back at her.

Turning around, she saw men with strange markings on their faces. She knew them somehow. Men, blindly following orders thousands of years after…after what?

"You fools!" She cried out. The men merely rode away.

Sinking to the floor, her blood pooling around her, Aneko felt herself cry.

"So close…so….clo…"

Closing her eyes, Aneko felt the life pour out of her, and memories given in return.

Shrieking from the onslaught on memories, Aneko felt herself do all…so many lives...these people in her mind were all her, past lives.

She was the reincarnation of Anck-Su-Namun.

Her love, cursed until either she freed him from eternal pain and brought him to love and life, or until foolish mortals came too close to things they didn't understand and unleashed death and destruction upon mankind.

The Pharaohs priests wanted her to suffer as much an Imhotep, even more so, so they cursed her with the knowledge of knowing her true love was out there, in pain and torment, and she knew she had to free him, but they used everything in their power to stop her. The Medjai, given orders to kill all foreigners, no exceptions. She had met them many times. Assassins killing her, and their children murdering her, all for the orders of a dead priests issued centuries ago.

But the curse weakened…and soon time itself forgot the fate of the lovers.

She forgot, and the curse forgot itself. But he remembered, he waited so long. Now she was returned to him, and he made her remember.

They were at last free.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"RELEASE HIM!"_

The walls shook from the force of her will.

Dim Light came through as the walls tumbled down, only her in that room was all that was left untouched by the collapsing of the pyramid.

Feeling weak from the will of magic she had performed, Aneko opened her eyes and looked around her.

Sand and stone was all she saw.

"Imhotep?"

No answer.

She was alone.

She was truly alone.

Aneko fell to her knees weeping. After all this time, after she finally remembered, he was not here at all. Was this a cruel joke after all? Did the fates amuse themselves with their ordeal? 

"My love."

Aneko felt her heart stop.

Rising to her feet, she turned around and felt her heart beat again, harder then before.

He was there, finally, after all this time. Thousands of years, and he still looked as he had…but this time, unlike her dreams, he had a face. A most handsome face.

"Imhotep."

Rushing towards each other, Aneko felt herself be smothered with kisses from him.

"I knew you would come." He whispered in her ear, nibbling on it.

Aneko brought him closer wrapping herself as closely as she could to him.

"I'm sorry it took me so long." She felt tears seep out, falling on his bare chest.

"We are together now." He whispered, kissing her nose, cheeks, lips, and collar.

"Let's leave, before any Medjai find us here." He said, lifting her up and carrying her in his arms.

"I actually have a place in Canada now, a country far from here. No one will come looking for us there." Aneko whispered in-between fevered kisses.

"Wonderful. Let us live now, in peace."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*_The End_*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well what did you think?

I originally wanted to write this story because, really, they deserve to get together.

She was madly in love with him, and he with her, but as the fates would have it, she just happened to be one of the Pharaoh's concubines.

She didn't want to be with the Pharaoh, I mean, sure he's one of the most powerful men in the world at that time…but he was fat. (No offence) and she was already in love with this amazing guy.

After murdering the Pharaoh (that fellow should _not_ have walked in on them) she sacrificed herself to save her love.

He, of course, tries to resurrect her, but he's caught by the guards, and sentenced to what seems to me, an eternal torture. (Mummified alive? The paaaiiiiin)

Then, when he's finally released and tries to get back together with his long lost love, he's cut short and stopped by a couple of Brits, an American and those Medjai. (granted a really hot medjai, but still.)

Seriously though, he remembered her after all those thousands of years, they really loved each other, and I just thought it was so sad that they didn't get together, so I put them together here.

Thanks for reading my little rant *blush* sometimes I talk to much, I know. 

Please review and tell me what you think! ^_~!

Firesdew


End file.
